The Glass Heart
by DarthNasere
Summary: Her heart shatterd becuase of what he had done to her. Chapter 2 up! Anakins side of the story!
1. Her Broken Heart

The Glass Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

As she lay there on the bed, her fragile heart cracking, shattering because of what he had done to her. She remembered the good times of when her glass heart was full and strong. The times she felt that nothing could break her. But now she knew that a glass heart will never be full and a glass heart will always break.

When he was assigned to protect her, their relationship was only professional in her eyes, but he thought otherwise. His childhood crush had turned into an adulthood love. Though out their time together she realized that she had felt the same way but only she did not understand it until that day on Genosis. The day they pledged their hearts to each other thinking that they would not live after that moment. When the battle was over and he proposed to her heart had felt full of joy. Her wedding gift to him was a Nubian glass heart she had bought that day.

Then the Clone Wars began and her secret love was swept away from her to do his duty as a Jedi in the outer rim territories. For five long months her heart ached and quaked for him but he did not come. When he returned to her she was overjoyed to see him alive. Her heart became whole again. She told him that she was pregnant and waited for his response. She became anxious when he stood there in silence, but when he took her into his arms she knew he was happy and wanted the baby. Again she became anxious because she knew that this child would reveal their secret, but he said that everything would be all right and she believed him.

That's when everything went wrong. Her love had become a man on a quest for power due to the nightmares he had about her. He was going down a path that she knew she could not follow. When she confronted him on Mustafar he called her a liar and said that she had betrayed him. And with his hand held up the Force started to clench around her neck. As everything started to go black her glass heart cracked...

Now here she was lying on a medical bed giving birth to the children of the man she once loved and held dear. When she saw her beloved twins for the first and last time she let out one tear and her heart shattered, leaving the corpse of a once strong loving woman. She became the very thing her love called her...Padme Amidala Skywalker had become an angel. An angel with a shattered heart.

On the day he was reborn Anakin Skywalker now know as Darth Vader opened the box in which held Padme's Nubian Glass Heart. He was shocked to find what lay before him. The heart was shattered and in the largest shard lay what he thought was a drop of water, but then realized it was a teardrop. It was Padme's teardrop. It was then and there that he realized that he was the cause of her death all along and he could no longer fix what had been broken because he had lost the one thing that he loved. He had lost his angel. He had lost Padme and he could never get her back.

R&R Please! Anonymous reviews accepted! XD


	2. His side of the story

The Glass Heart 2

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars or any of the lines that I am about to borrow from the movies.

Chapter 2

He stood there staring at the shattered heart. Tears stung his eyes and sorrow filled his heart. He was in pain beyond belief. To stop the agony of his sorrows he tried to forget about everything he once knew and held dear for it would be nothing to him now.

With his breathing heavy and his human torso aching Darth Vader went to his quarters and got into bed. It felt strange to him to lay there with his new limbs and his impaired breathing. After a few moments he fell asleep.

_Dream sequence_

_Anakin is sitting on a counter in Watto's shop on Tatooine. He turns when he sees a beautiful girl walk through the door of the shop. "Are you an angel?" he asks her. "What?" she turns to him and says. "An angel. They live on the moons of Iego I think." he says to her. "You're a funny little boy," she says to him_

_End Dream sequence_

Darth Vader shoots into an upright position after the dream ends. The memory of when he first met Padme had come back to him in his sleep. After another few minutes he fell back to sleep.

_Dream sequence_

_Standing in the turbolift with Obi-Wan, Anakin was anxious and sweating. He was going to see Padme again! It had been ten long years since he had last saw her and he had dreamt of her every night since that day. "Anakin you're sweating. Relax. Take a deep breath." Obi-Wan said to him. "I haven't seen her in ten years Master!" Anakin said anxiously._

_The turbolift door opened and the two entered Senator Amidala's apartment and were greeted by an old friend. "Obi? Obi! It is so to be seeing yousa!" Jar Jar said, "Senator Padme! Looky looky! Thesa Jedi arrives!" Padme walked over to them..._

_On Naboo_

_Anakin and Padme are on the veranda of the Lake country hide away. They talk and then Padme kisses Anakin. The kiss lasts for a long time and then she breaks it and says, "I shouldn't have done that." He turns and says, "I'm sorry milady."_

_Anakin and Padme are having a picnic in a field...Anakin tries to balance on a shaak but falls off and gets run over by the shaak. "Ani! Ani! Ani are you alright!" Padme rushes to him and turns him over. He starts laughing because she actually believed he was hurt. They rolled in the grass together and stopped and stared at each other._

_In the Lake country retreat. In the fireplace room:_

_Anakin pours his heart out to Padme. "If you are in as much pain as I am PLEASE tell me!" he said as he painfully tells her he loves her._

_End Dream sequence_

Vader awakens again. He gets out of bed and looks out the window. He can't stop thinking about her. He then goes back to bed and fall asleep again.

_Dream sequence_

_Anakin has just come back from rescuing the Chancellor. He runs to Padme who is hiding behind a pillar. He pulls her into a long embrace and kisses her. "What's the matter? You're trembling." he says to her. "Anakin, something wonderful has happened." She paused for a moment to compose herself, "Ani, I'm pregnant..."_

_On Mustafar_

_Darth Vader watches as Padme's star ship lands on the landing bay. He runs up to her and hugs her. She is in hysterics. "Anakin, Obi-Wan told me things. That...that you were killing younglings and that you turned to the darkside." she stuttered through her tears. "Padme I did all of this for you. To save you!" he said to her. "Anakin you're breaking my heart!" she yelled to him. "LIAR!" he yelled and clasped his hand like he was choking her and lets the force do the choking. She let one last tear fall from her eyes and collapsed to the ground._

_End Dream sequence_

Vader jolted up again out of bed. His heart aching. He sobbed and cried himself back to sleep.

**The day Darth Vader moved out of his and Padme's old apartment**

**It was a regular day for the movers. They moved things quickly out of the apartment. One mover carried a small box put of the bedroom and suddenly tripped. The small-engraved box fell and he heard something in it smash. He looked around and no one had noticed so he picked it up and packed it with the rest of the bedroom belongings and walked away.**

Darth Vader picked up the engraved box that held the Nubian glass heart Padme gave him as a wedding gift. He opened the box and was shocked to find what lay before him. The heart was shattered and in the largest shard was a drop of water. He believed that this drop was Padme's final teardrop, but all it was, was a melted piece of the heart that had been made to be like that to give the heart a more sparkling affect. He had lost Padme his only love and now know that he could never get her back.

Author's note

Hope liked that!

R&R Please! Anonymous reviews accepted! XD


End file.
